


Our First Time.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	Our First Time.

"Are we really gonna do it?" Haruka muttered as he softly kissed Rei’s neck. He felt a warm hand carress his back and another bringing his face forward. "Yeah, we’re gonna do it." He heard his boyfriend answer while stroking his face. "Will it hurt?" He asked. He saw Rei sighing and felt the male grasp on his hand tightly. "I’ve done all the research last night so, I’ll try to make it as painless as possible." Haruka nodded and leaned forward to kiss Rei. He trusted that Rei wouldn’t make it hurt.

They finally took their relationship to the next level after much thought. So, today they went on a dinner date and came home a few hours later. They took a bath together and here they were, Haruka sitting infront of Rei with his legs on each side with Rei doing the same thing as well.

"Can I take off your glasses?" Haruka asked as he stroked his boyfriend’s hair. He saw Rei nodding and he gently slid the glasses off and place them on the bedside table. Then, he wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and kissed him again.

It started out with just soft sucking on the lips and tiny pecks. Soon, Rei slowly slid his toungue inside, earning a whimper from Haruka. He licked the hot cavern and probed his toungue everywhere, trying to get more of the taste. Haruka seemed to like it by the way he was already gripping onto the blue-haired boy’s hair with his fists

They pulled away with a pant and a lustful look given to each other. Rei gently pushed Haruka’s body onto the bed and began placing kisses on the neck and chest area. The skin was so soft and smooth, it felt like silk on his lips. He used his toungue to give subtle licks here and there. Haruka’s body was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than his swimming.

Then, he moved down and came face-to-face with a pretty pink nipple. He started by kissing it first, then licking, then only sucking. He made sure that it was fully erect before moving on to the next one.

Haruka closed his eyes as he felt Rei suck and lick on his buds. He didn’t know that, that part of his body was so sensitive and felt really good to be played with. He whined when he felt Rei pull away and start kissing his way lower and lower, till he got to the navel. Haruka opened his eyes to see what was going to happen next. His body tensed up when he saw his boyfriend staring at his cock before blowing his hot breath on it.

"Hnn.. Rei.."

Rei licked the tip while slowly pumping the shaft with his hand. He didn’t exactly know what to do but he just followed all the steps he memorized from the internet on how to give a blowjob.

He then sank his mouth lower and used his toungue to flick left and right on the shaft. He hollowed his cheeks to create that beautiful friction and lightly sucked on it. He knew what he was doing was correct by the sounds that were coming out of Haruka and fingers being threaded through his hair. He continued what he was doing and added a little head bobbing to it as well.

When he deemed that Haruka was hard enough, he slid out with a pop sound and wiped his mouth with his hand. He looked up and saw the older male panting with his face red and eyes hooded with lust. He got off the bed and went to grab something from a paper bag on the floor. He grabbed a bottle of scented lube and went back.

"This.. This is not make it hurt when I insert my fingers or when I go inside you. I’ll make sure I use tonnes of it, don’t worry. Can you spread your legs for me?" Rei asked as he massaged Haruka’s thighs and felt it slowly draw apart and rise up. He kissed the inner thighs before moving down and popping the cap of the bottle open. That vanilla smell immediately hit his nose and it actually smelt quite good.

He coated his fingers in it and even put some of it on the rim of the hole. He put the cock back in his mouth and slowly added one finger, looking up at his boyfriend to make sure he didn’t do it too fast.

Haruka winced at the intrusion and shifted his body slightly. It didn’t hurt, it just felt weird. The finger began pumping in and out of his hole, opening it up enough to add another finger. The sucking distracted him away from what was happening in his ass. He held the bedsheets tightly and just let Rei do whatever he was supposed to.

Soon enough, there were three fingers up his ass and moans couldn’t stop leaving from his mouth. He wanted Rei to be inside him, now. He also wanted the both of them to feel good as well, not only him.

"R-Rei.. Ah.. P-Put it inside now.. Please- ah!"

Rei immediately pulled his fingers and mouth away and kneeled. He stroked his hard dick a few times before positioning it outside of the hole. Then, he slowly moved his hips forward, not stopping till he was all the way inside, going balls-deep.

Haruka tipped his head back and let out a dying moan. He felt like he was being stretched to the maximum. He knew Rei was big but, he didn’t expect this much of thickness. Rei didn’t move to let him get used to it first. There was no way he was going to hurt his little baby.

A few minutes later, Haruka asked Rei to move and he began thrusting into the older male, carefully watching the expressions to make sure nothing was wrong.

Haruka’s body felt like fire, it was so hot and so good. He reached down to hold on to Rei’s hand tightly as he moaned and moaned. It felt really amazing to have sex, he wondered why he never did it earlier. Suddenly, Rei bent down and kissed him, showing him all the love and affection he was feeling for the boy.

Mutters of ‘I love you’, ‘So good’ were all panted out by both Haruka and Rei. This was full of nothing but gentle paces and love. They kissed and stared into each other’s eyes as they made love in their shared room. Soon, they both shuddered as they came on each other, ending their romantic session.

Rei went to the bathroom to clean himself up and grab a damp towel to wipe Haruka down with it. He was so gentle as he cleaned the cum off and smiled when he made eye contact with his lover. He threw the towel into the laundry basket and slipped back into bed to cuddle and spoon his boyfriend from behind.

"That was great, I love you." Rei whispered into Haruka’s ear as he draped on arm around the waist and pull the body closer to him. Haruka smiled as he placed on hand on Rei’s. "I love you, too. Thank you." They both grinned at each other and shared a kiss before turning off the lights and let sleep take over.


End file.
